


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by darlingerik



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingerik/pseuds/darlingerik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has been harboring feelings for a certain man on the team for as long as he can remember. But no matter what JJ tells him, Spencer's never going to confess those feelings. Unless something happens to Derek. And what happens when Derek admits something first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to writing Spencer and Derek so let's hope it's not awful as hell. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I sure as heck don't own any of these characters because they're all characters of Criminal Minds and if I owned them you could bet your ass they'd be canon. 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KJ THIS ONE'S FOR YOU

“Do you know that feeling when a certain someone walks in and you instantly feel comfort?” The youngest member of the BAU team asked JJ. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the right. This wasn’t what she expected when she came back from maternity leave. Actually, she didn’t expect this at all. 

“I do, I feel it with Will,” she replied in a calming tone. Even though she had a soft smile on her face, it looked like she just told Spencer he was going to die, by the look on his face. It looked like his world had collapsed. Whoever Spencer was talking about, they must be someone he believed was too good for him. 

“May I ask who you’re talking about?” She already had an idea, but it would make her feeling better to hear it with his own words. 

“They’re on the team,” he looked down at his feet and ran his hands through his hair. “He’ll never return the feelings, it’s useless.” 

It was strange. JJ’s seen the boy with a lot of different emotions, but she’s never seen him this distraught. 

“Derek?” She whispered, then watched as the boy gave her a nod. Jennifer pulled him into a motherly hug and tried to lighten his spirits. “I think he likes you more than you realize, Spence.” 

The boy’s body tensed against her and then stepped away. When he looked back up at JJ, his eyes were shimmering with tears. 

“He slept with the girl that filled in for you. She was beautiful, and older, and,” Spencer choked back a small sob, “And a woman.”

\---

"Derek Morgan, you had the perfect opportunity to sleep with that attractive woman and you passed it up. I've never seen you do that, so tell Mama what's wrong," Penelope shut the door behind her and looked at the only other person in her lair. She could tell he's been hiding something, and she had every intention on finding out what it was. 

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel guilty," he admitted. 

"For wanting to sleep with her?" Garcia cut in. 

"Garcia, baby, I have something to confess."

The blonde's only reply was when she pulled her seat out from under the desk and sat down. The look in her eyes only encouraged Derek to continue. 

"I have feelings for someone. That's why I haven't been sleeping around." Penelope opened her mouth to say something but Derek just held his hand up to show her he wasn't finished. "I know they'll never return the feelings. They're too good for me." 

She didn't have to be a profiler to recognize that Derek used 'they' instead of 'she,' so she figured it was a man Derek was talking about. 

"Does this 'someone' happen to be a boy genius with the longest hair seen on a man and constantly carries a satchel?" Garcia smirked when she saw Derek nod in confirmation. The woman squealed in delight and hug Derek tightly, "I'm so happy for you! I thought it would take you forever to admit it!"

The older man jumped at the loud noise but chuckled anyway, "I figured it wouldn't get passed you. Thank you for letting me come out without you forcing me too." It wasn't often that Derek Morgan was affectionate in a serious way, but Penelope treasured it. 

"Of course, baby. Now, about you saying our little boy genius is too good for you," she saw Morgan roll his eyes and smirked, "You are Derek Morgan! You've never let anything stop you from getting what you want. Why should you now? Tell him how you feel! I'm almost positive he won't reply negatively." Penelope hugged the man one more time before opening the door and shooing him out. "Now go, go tell Reid how you feel. You can call me later to thank me." She threw him a wink and watched as he left the room.


End file.
